The Darkness Awaits
by visomnia
Summary: Gaara moves in the house his father left him in his will. But what hides behind the darkness? The noises are just the beggining of everything to come. Yaoi GaaNaru and other pairings. Strong language and gore. Gaara's POV OOCness
1. The Atic and The Puppets

**_So this is my first fic. And this is not the best chapter BUT I promise it will get better! This is a GaaNaru fic so if you don't like then don't read. So um yeah please review, I need to know how i'm doing with this being my first fic and all._**

**_Disclamer: If i owned Naruto..Gaara would be in every episode. YUP!_**

_Gaara's POV_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps above my cieling...ok so I wasn't really asleep but you get the point. It was really bothersome and could be heard almost every night, it's really starting to get on my nerves. The noise became known around the time Kankuro moved in, Temari and I had already moved in 3 weeks before him. The house our father left us in his will is pretty big so we have extra rooms. Kankuro got the bedroom across from mine, and all his old puppets and junk were stored in the atic above my room. Those things creep the hell outa me, so i was the one who put them up there...I'm surprised Kankuro hasn't noticed.

The footsteps finally started to cease. I look to my digital clock on my right, 4:45 am. Great. Four more hours till school and I didn't even do my damn homew- oh wait it's Saturday...well then i'll just have to finish unpacking today. With school and all I hardly had any time to get settled, that and i'm also kinda lazy..but then again who isn't now at days.

I get out of bed and run a hand through my blood red hair which i really love by the way. I've always admired my hair for some odd reason, even though others find it funny and call me 'volcano boy'...idiots.

I go to my closet and pick out black cargo pants and a loose black t-shirt to wear along with my studded choker and wrist bands. I realise that I look a bit 'emo'..hm I guess Kankuro has a point when he tells me that. I'm not very fond of my the dark circles under my eyes, purple is not my color, so i take my eyeliner (which I stole from Temari) and aply a heavy coat around my eyes. Much better. I take in my appearance: my red kanji tattoo that goes great with my hair, going down to my teal green eyes..the black really brings out the color, my lip piercing, and straight down to my gray converse.

Well now that i'm satisfied with my look, I go down stairs for some breakfast... at now 5 am. I make my way down stairs to find Kankuro eating toast. It's strange seeing him up this early, he usually gets up around noon.

"Why are up so early?", I question. Even though i don't really care.

"Well good morning to you too." He mumbles in a sleepy voice as he takes a bite of his toast. I put two slices of toast in the toaster and plop down in the chair across from him.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask. I don't really know why i'm making conversation...I guess i just don't like silence anymore. Not since the blonde came into my life, he seems to be rubbing off on me.

"Nah, I kept hearing noises coming from the atic. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided i'm hungry." He runs a hand through his messy brown hair. I don't think he ever combs it.

I get up to prepair my toast, while thinking on what my brother said. So it seems he has also been hearing strange noises. I'm courious to what the noises are... i've always believed in ghost but now it kinda seems surreal. I don't know what to think of it.

* * *

Unpacking is really boring and tiresome, but if I don't do this Temari wil be on my case.

As i'm putting my things away, my cellphone starts to ring. Thank god! I needed a distraction. I look at the caller ID and see that Naruto is calling. No surprise there, he calls everyday much to my liking. The blonde idiot can be very amusing at times.

"Heey Gaara!" He practically yells. I have to hold the phone away from my ear. I've never know anyone so energetic at 8am..seriously.

"Good morning, Naruto" I say in a monotone voice.

"Yes it is! Hey wanna join me and the guys at the cafe?" He says joyfully.

"Uh yeah sure what time?"

"Like in about an hour, Sasuke is not morning person. I'd like to give him some time to take the stick out his ass."

I agree that Sasuke is NOT a morning person...once he through a rock at Naruto's head just for asking if he really had a stick up his ass. Ha.

"Alright see you then"

"See ya!" He says and we hang up.

I've known Naruto since the 5th grade and we've been friends eversince. I may like him a little more than a friend..ok maybe a lot more. But I don't plan on letting him know. I can't imagine what his reaction whould be, and i really dont want to risk looseing the one person who first ever took interest in me. It's because of him that i'm a better person. Before Naruto, I treated my siblings like the gum at the bottom of my shoe. And they were probably scared of me..I don't blame them. It's my fault mother is dead and it's my fault uncle is dead. I wouldn't have hesitated to kill anyone of them. But like I said that was before. I'm not some insane child anymore..well sometimes I am, but can you blame me? I think not.

The last time someone died because of me was in 6th grade. But it wasn't all my fault, i mean how was i supposed to know a car was coming when i pushed the idiot infront of me. In my defense the car should have seen it coming, don't you think? But whatever, it was totally an accident...Maybe that's why a lot of people at school are afraid of me. Hmm oh well, at least they'll lay off.

* * *

I finally finished unpaking with 30 minutes left to spare before I meet up with my friends.

Although, I can't find my hoodie and it's pretty cold outside. Damn it i've been checking everywhere, were the hell could it be! Since I lost hope of it appearing anywere in my roon, I decide to go ask Temari for it. She always knows where everything is whether it's hers or not.

I find her sitting in the living room watching TV and drinking tea. Us Sabakus love tea.

"Oh good morning, Gaara" She says looking up at me.

"Good morning, Temari. Have you seen my black hoodie anywere, I can't seem to find it" Please please know where it is, I always have a habit of loosing things.

"Hm have you checked the box with all the coats in it?"

"Oh thanks, i'll check" Why didn't I think about looking in there before? I walk off before realizing that I have no idea where the box is.

"Umm-"

"Up in the atic"

"Thanks"

Why would Temari put the coats up there? We have plenty of room in the hall closet. Great, so now I have to go in the room where I have been hearing the strange noises from. I have desperatelly been trying to ignore the noises but I guess it can't be ignored any longer.

I pull down the latter that lead to the atic and I start to feel a bit weird. I've been able to sense spiritual forces since I was about six, and what i'm feeling now is nothing normal. It's as if someone is with me but it doesn't feel human. I'm not sure how to explain it.

I climb up in search of the box that says 'coats' on it. As I reach the top I see a huge mess. Everything has been thrown out of it's boxes and is now spread all over the floor. Clothing, shoes, puppets, and furniture just thrown everywhere! It's strange because Temari is a neat freak and would never allow such a mess, and i'm pretty sure Kankuro has never even been up here. So who or what could have done this? I find my hoodie on top of a box that is flipped upside down. Since it's within my reach, I grab it and start heading back down. When all of a sudden I hear the sound of wood clinking...kind of like when Kankuro 'plays' with one of his new puppets.

I slowly turn my head in the direction of the noise i just heard. There is one of Kankuros ugly puppets sitting on a box, and I fucking swear it wasn't there before! Well i'm outta here! I run down latter practically skipping every step in a hurry to get to the bottom. I close the door to the atic and just think. Did that puppet really move?...I think it fucking did! But seriously can puppets really do that kind of shit? Does Kankuro know about this?...Maybe thats why he didn't notice I put them up there..because he couldn't care less what happens to them! Ah! Stupid Kankuro why the hell didn't he get rid of those puppets long ago? Well i'll just have to question him later, right now I have to meet up with Naruto.

I put on my black hoodie and head out the door. Thankfull for getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Entering the cafe I see Naruto, Kiba, Sauke, and Shikamaru sitting at table near a window at the back of the cafe.

"Gaara!" Naruto calls out to me with a big goofy grin. Hes wearing tight dark blue jeans and an orange sweater zipped open revealing a black t-shirt. He the only one I know who can wear orange and not burn a hole through my eyes.

I take my seat next to the blonde and nod a good morning to everyone.

"Hey guys wanna get together and like watch a scary movie or something. I was thinking The Ring, I love that movie!" The brunette Kiba says smirking. We all know how scared Naruto is of that movie. It's no wonder Kiba loves it.

"Nah, The Grudge is way better" The duck-butt says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Let's just watch both of them" I suggest. I love scary movies and plus Naruto will be burying his head in my neck the whole time...it's happened before and i'm 100% OK with it.

"I'm up for it" Shikamaru mumbles as he lays back with his hands behind his head. He is the most laziest person I know, besides Kankuro. Seriously, all he ever does is lay outside watching the clouds...hell i'm surprised hes even here.

"So whos house?" Naruto asks joyfully, but I can tell he rather watch a comedy movie.

"I vote for Gaara's house, it's huge! And he has blue ray!" Loud mouth Kiba, in all honesty I don't like my new house all that much. It just has this weird feeling like I said before.

"Yeah, I agree" Nice, now Sasuke. I really don't see what they like about my house. It's not all that nice.

"As long as Temari is there, i'm fine" Yeah, I forgot to mention Shikamaru has feelings for my sister and my sister for him. But yet they aren't dateing...I don't get it.

"So Gaara's house it is!" Naruto yells right beside me.

"Hellz yeah! Oh and i'll invite Hinata." Kiba and Hinata have been dating for about two weeks, I guess it's only right if he invites her.

"Should we invite Sakura and In-"

"NO! Nu-uh! No way!" Sasuke yelled and stood up now everyone in the cafe is looking at us.

"Shut up and sit down, I was only kidding teme!" Naruto said while laughing. ..I like his laugh it makes me feel all warm inside...ok I got distracted there for a sec.

"Hn dobe, that wasn't funny."

"Yeah yeah, so at what time are we invited Gaara?" The blonde turns to me.

"Umm is eight'o clock alright?" I ask. I'm not so good at picking times.

"Sure"

"Perfect"

"Whatever"

"Hn"

Or maybe I am.

* * *

**OK so how was that? I just wrote watever came out of my head, but next chapter there will be some action for sure!**

**Like I said please review and tell me how I did. **


	2. Sights and Sounds

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, Gaara would be in EVERY episode!**

**Well here you go the second chapter, where I will try to add some action...and maybe some GaaNaru if I can squeeze it in there. Also please review, I'd really like to know how I'm doing in this story. Well enjoy!**

G_aara's POV_

* * *

As I enter my house I hear Temari singing from the kitchen. Something she always does when she cooks, and I gotta say her food is the best.

Ok ouch! I tripped over the coffee table in the living room...don't ask how, I didn't even know we had one.

"Gaara is that you?" Temari yells from the kitchen, and I have the urge to say 'no I'm a robber and I came to rob your money' but she'd probably throw a knife at me...it's happened before.

"Y-yeah" I say, failing miserably to hide the pain in my voice.

"What's wrong, are you o-AH my coffee table!" She runs over to the table, which now has some of the wood chipped off. I'm so dead.

While she's crying over it, I'm just cradled up on the floor hugging my knee that hurts like hell.

"Gaara! I just got this table and you've ruined it!" She yells at me not taking her eyes off the chipped wood.

"Sorry?" What can I say, 'sorry for tripping over and possibly shattering my knee for a table that can be fixed within minutes'?

"Go get Kankuro, he knows how to fix this." I stare at her, and how she just changed her mood really quickly from mad to calm...phh women. Oh great now I sound like Shikamaru.

"Uhh I meant now!" Nevermind she's still mad.

I get up limping because it hurts now when I put my weight on my right foot. I walk down the long hallway and up the stairs. As I'm half way up I decide just to yell for him.

"Oi, Kankuro!" He's not answering. So I try again. No answer. Damn it Kankuro, now I have to walk all the way up there.

I reach the top and enter Kankuro's room since his door is open. And he's laying on his bed with his iPod on..He's asleep. So I get his iPod and slowly raise the volume higher and higher much to my amusement. His eyes open wide as he shoots up in bed.

"What the hell Gaara!" He says clutching his chest.

"Temari needs you to fix the coffee table." I say ignoring his out burst.

"Well you could have just shook me awake, instead of practically making me deaf." He mumbles out the last part and starts heading down stairs.

I follow after him slowly since my knee still hurts. Stupid coffee table.

This strange feeling starts to wash over me again, and I stop in the middle of the stairs. I don't like this feeling of something with me.

The stairway is dark and the air around me is thick yet cold. And it's as if I'm unable to move.

Breathing. I feel something breathing against the back of my neck, it sends chills up my spine. I slowly turn around, and my eyes widen at the sight. I can't believe what I am seeing. Though, it's standing right there!

A figure,.. it has a hunched back. It looks like a little boy...but it's so hard to see with the dim lighting. I can't move! I can't move! Fuck!

Its skin is so pale and its black eyes are just boring into mine. He looks no older than five.

It starts inching closer, and I finally find the ability to move. Without second thought I turn on my heel and run. Skipping steps just to get to the bottom faster.

As I get closer to the bottom, I trip on the third step and fall flat on the floor. Thankfully I used my arms to break the fall so it didn't hurt as much.

I see two blurs out the corner of my eye but I'm too lost in thought to turn to them. My attention is still at the stairs. What the fuck just happened?

"Gaara! Are you alright? You look so pale." Temari and Kankuro are now in front of me. I'm panting now, trying to regain the air I lost when I fell.

"Dude, what happened. You look like you've seen a ghost." If you only knew Kankuro. Well honestly I don't really know what it was that is saw. My mind feels confused for some reason.

"I-I don't know"

"Don't know what?" They say in unison.

"I'm not sure what I saw" I say mostly to myself.

"You saw something?" Kankuro asks, and I'm getting tired of their questions. So I get up and head to the living room.

"Hey where'er you going?"

What was is I saw? If it's a ghost then why was it a little boy? Aren't all children suppose to go to a better place or something like that? And that thing looked pretty real to me...hm i'll just have to ask Sasuke, his older brother deals with that type of stuff.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch when the doorbell rings. So I'm guessing it's 8:00 already.

I open the door revealing Kiba, Naruto and Hinata.

"Heeyy, I got the movies!" Kiba exclaims while entering my house. He puts the two dvds up to my face and grins a toothy grin...his teeth are really sharp, sometimes he reminds me of a dog. Don't tell him I said that.

"So which movie are we going to watch first?" Naruto beams. I can still tell he doesn't want to watch a scary movie.

"I'd like to watch The Ring first." Hinata says politely, she got over her shyness around the time she first started to date Kiba.

"Hey, Hinata I didn't even know you like scary movies." Naruto says to her, and she starts blushing...well she got over most of her shyness.

The doorbell rings again and I move to open it.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji stand in the door way. I'm actually kinda glad Neji showed up, he keeps Kiba from talking too much during the movie.

"Shikamaru!" Temari pulled him into a bone crushing hug which he gladly returned...yet I still don't get why they aren't dating.

I led Sasuke and Neji inside to the living room, where everyone else is.

"Oh hey Neji!"Naruto smiles at him.

"Neji-cun." Hinata greats her cousin.

"Yo! Can we put the movie in yet." Dog boy yells to me, while everyone gets settled on the couch.

"Yea sure" I sit on my couch with Naruto next to me. And I'm almost positive that by the end of this movie he'll be sitting on my lap. Not that I mind.

So next to Naruto is Sasuke then Hinata, Kiba, Neji And Temari cuddling with Shikamaru...Yes we have a big couch. Well almost, My sister and Shika are on the floor.

"Hurry up and put it in!" Kiba yells impatiently.

"That's what she said."

"Well in Kiba's case it's 'that's what _he_ said'." Sasuke smirks and Naruto laughs while Temari glares at the dog boy.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm going." Shikamaru says while putting in the dvd and I get up to turn off all the lights, it's better that way.

I sit back down with my blonde and he clutches to my shirt as the movie starts. I look over to him as his eyes are fixated on the screen. The way his crystal blue eyes glisten and the way his lips are parted makes me want to devour him. Damn I want him so bad, but fear is holding me back. Fear of rejection and fear of loosing him.

* * *

I'm trying my best to focus on the movie but my mind keeps thinking back to what I saw on the stairs. Should I ignore it? Could it even be ignored? Ahh it's frustrating me!

The movie is now at the part where the girl is crawling out of the TV. Ha damn that looks creepy, I could just imagine that thing crawling out of my closet.

Naruto has his head in my the crook of my neck, every now and then peaking out to see if the scary part is done. Man, Naruto is such a scaredy cat, he's 16 and yet he's scared of horror films. Whatever, it's best for me.

I can start to feel Naruto shifting his weight on my lap, and I'm smirking inwardly. Ew I feel like a closet perv...well lets face it, I do sometimes dream about Naruto.. in a..certain way. Ah fuck it. I'm such a perv, no need to deny it. I'd love to see his luscious pink lips wrapped around my cock...I can't believe I just thought that...hm oh well.

* * *

The movie is coming to an end and I can feel Naruto start to relax.

CRASH!

Holy fuck! Something just fell upstairs and it sounded like it came from the atic! Just great.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto and Kiba yell in unison.

"It was probably just Kankuro" Temari says, but I can see the fear and doubt in her eyes.

"Hey, did you guys hear that!?" Kankuro says coming out of the kitchen with a bagel in his hands.

"Shit dude, your house is huanted!" Kiba yells in my face. Haunted? Maybe, that kinda explains what I saw on the stairs. I just forgot the word 'haunted' existed.

"There's no such things as ghost Kiba" Neji the realist. If only he knew.

"Ok I'm really scared now." Naruto says while looking around the room.

"Hn, dobe it's coming for you."

"S-shut it teme, that's no- Hey Gaara where're you going!" The blonde says as I start to get up.

"I'm going to check it out." I don't really know why I'm going, I guess I'm just courious. Eversince the incedent on the stairs i've been wanting to get all this confusion in my head cleared up.

"I'll come with you" Shikamaru says standing up.

"What!? Both of you are staying down here!" Sometimes Temari is just too over protective.

"I say we all go" Everyone turns to Sasuke. "Or we separate into groups. My brother says it's best not to get separated."

"I agree with Sasuke." Hinata says quietly. The room is silent as we hear footsteps coming from the roof. What the hell?

"Ok, we'll separate in two groups. Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Neji you guys go with Gaara to check out the atic. Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke we'll go check the roof." Kankuro says in a serious voice...now that's creepy!

Everyone nods in understandment and we seperate. My groups starts to follow me down the dark hall and we stop in front of the stairway. I can't really see the steps that much so I reach for the light switch only to find that it doesn't work.

"Damn, the light doesn't work." I say to everyone behind me. And in return they all groan.

I feel a hand work its way into mine. I smile and turn my attention on the stairs, prepairing myself for what's to come.

* * *

**Ok so the charaters are so OCC but i'll just keep em' that way. I kinda like the way Gaara's character is coming out, also Hinata's.**

**The thing Gaara saw on the stairs is actually a true story..it happened to me when I was about 8yrs old, iv'e believed in ghosts ever since.**

**HA. So Gaara is a closet perv, BUT a hot one!**

**Review please!**


	3. Happenings

**_Ok this starts off a bit before Naruto takes Gaara's hand. Yay for some action! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will...sadly. But I don't wanna own Naruto, I want Gaara!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

_Gaara's POV_

* * *

Fear. Dread. Turmoil. The feeling's making my heart pound faster every second as I stand at the front of the stairway. It's dark, I can bearly make out the each step. I'm starting to feel light-headed and confusion coming on strong. It's as if this isn't real..a dream more like. Everything is staring to sink further away from me. It's suffocating.

Just as I'm slipping away from reality, I feel a hand make its way into mine, I smile knowing it's Naruto's.

Fear. Dread. Turmoil. These feelings, just vanished, disappeared. It's like a huge weight lifted off my chest, and I took in a shaky breath. I'm prepared now, I know it.

I turn back to look at everyone: Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Neji. They all give me a nod, though I can tell my sister looks beyond scared as she clings onto Shikamaru's arm. He doesn't seem to mind.

Putting my free hand on the railing to guide me, I start to make my way up pulling Naruto along with me. As I'm going up, I stop in the middle of the stairway where the huge square space is...a cold spot. The temperature felt just fine untill standing here, and I'm pretty sure I'm getting goose bumps.

"Damn, it's so cold" Naruto says shivering and moving closer to me. "It's a ghost! I'm positive it's a ghost!" He yells beside me.

"Naruto, there's no such thing as ghost. We're probably standing under the air vent." And here I thought Neji was supposed to be smart.

"Why would we have the air conditioner on when it's cold outside?" Temari shouted in a whisper. I don't really know why she is whispering.

"I'm telling ya! It's a ghost! Sasuke told me when there's a spirit near it gets cold..like really cold!"

"I agree with Naruto." I say. Now that I remember it, that incident on the stairs happend to be right where I'm standing and I do remember the coldness.

"We should keep moving, I don't like the feeling I'm getting here." Shikamaru states while looking around.

I start moving up the stairs again, Naruto now clinging to my arm. I don't mind..I'm kinda starting to get scared anyway. I don't show it though.

* * *

We made it to the top of the stairway, the temperature did rise a bit but it's still cold as fuck.

The hall way is long and eerei, every thing seems to just cave in around us. The walls seem to be drenched in black, though their real color is crimson red. Temari notices this and ghasps, holding on tighter to Shikamaru. The stairs leading up to the atic are already pulled down, as if it's waiting for us.

"Y-you guys go ahead, I think I'm gonna head back down." Temari stammered. Iv'e never seen her so scared before.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru and I question in unison.

"Y-yeah, I just need some time to catch my breath a bit." She smiled one of her fake smiles.

"I'll stay with you if you want." Shikamaru said full concern in his voice.

"No no it's ok, I-I just need some time alone." Temari is acting weird. I bet she knows something...I'll question her later, first I'm courious to find out what was that loud noise earlier.

With out another word I moved to check out the atic, the others following behind me. I grab the wire that holds the stairs up and slowly make my way up. Just as I reach the top I hear a loud scream followed by thuds...shit!

"Temari!" I yelll and jump down to the bottom. I go to the stairs and run as fast as I can to get to my sister. Though Shikamaru's in front of me and suddenly stops. I push him aside eager to get to Temari, but stop at the sight.

She's laying half her body on the bottom step, unconscious, her arm looks bended at a weird angle. She has bruises on her neck and her face is pale and a bit on the blue side.

I run to kneel beside her and place her on my lap checking for a pulse. She has one but it's faint.

"Call 911 damn it!" I yell to anyone.

"I'm on it." Shikamaru says voice shaky.

Putting me attention back on Temari, I notice that the bruises on her neck look like someone stranggled her. It doesn't make sense, we were upstairs and everybody else is outside.. how can this happen?

I pull her closer to me, feeling tears whelm up in my eyes. It's all my fault for letting her go by herself.. if I only knew.

"Hey why is an ambula-TEMARI!" Kankuro shouts as he runs over to us, fear and concern in his eyes. Just then a medical team comes in with a strecher.

Again I feel light headed. What's happening here? I feel the room swaying as they carry my sister away. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. No one is supposed to get hurt.

I bury my head in my hands while I sit on the first step. I hear commotion in the background, but I can't focus..I'm just waiting for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

White walls, white floors, white ceilings, everything is florescent white. I hate hospitals. But here I am sitting in the waiting room with Kankuro, Naruto, and Shikamaru. I could tell Naruto doesn't want to be here though, he hates hospitals more than I do. But he insisted on coming for Temari.

A man in a coat...a white coat..approaches us with a smile. Obviously a fake one. I really don't get why they smile, it's not like care or anything.

"How is she?" Kankuro says standing up immediately.

"Well, she's going to need to stay in bed for a few days. Ms. Sabaku has a light concussion and her right arm is broken. Her neck was deeply bruised which caused her throat to swell up so I suggest she not to use her voice. I will have her on medication for the swelling but other than that, Ms. Sabaku will be just fine." He finishes with another fake smile.

We all sigh in relief to know Temari's fine. Though, I still can't help it but to blame myself.

"May we see her?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Sabaku is resting right now, she may not awake till tomorrow. It'd be best to leave her overnight." And with that he walks away.

"Ah this fucking sucks man!" Kankuro yells from his seat across from me. "Why of all houses did ours have to be the haunted one! I mean did you see those marks on Temari's neck?! Whatever it was obviously wants us dead!"

"Speaking of the house, did you guys see anything while you were searching outside?" Naruto asks from beside me.

"Nah man, we searched all around the house, in the bushes too. And we spent half our time trying to get on the roof, when we finally did there was nothing. But what angers me is that we clearly heard footsteps coming from the roof, heavy ones, if someone was up there they couldn't have gotten away that fast."

All this is frustraighting and angering me. It doesn't make any sense either. Maybe I can get some answers from the neighbors, the ones next door to us is an old couple, so maybe they can make some sense of it all.

I sigh as I sit back in my chair. For the first time in a long time I feel tired and sleepy. I kinda like the strange feeling, so I lay my head on Naruto's shoulder. As I do so, he raises a hand and brushes it through my hair repeatedly. It feels nice to be comforted, it feels nice to give in to ones touch. I close my eyes slowly as I'm being driven away from reality and devoured by a world of dreams.

* * *

Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto and I sat in the living room watching the end credits go by. I glance at the clock and see that it is 1:49 am. Everyone from earlier left home while we were at the hospital, I don't blame them...though Kiba forgot his movies. So with nothing else to do, we decided to watch The Grudge. All the mean while, the house kept making strange noises.

"Well I'm heading to bed. We'll discuss eveything tomorrow morning." My brother stood up streching and making his way to his room. "Oh and Shikamaru, you can stay in the guest room if you want." He said half way up the stairs. Earning a 'thanks' from the lazy boy.

"Night everyone." He said with a yawn and headed up to the guest room leaving me and Naruto still sitting on the couch. My blonde was clinging to me through the entire movie and he is still holding onto my arm. Naruto is such a scaredy cat, but then again after what happened tonight I'm surprised he hasn't passed out.

I get up to turn off the TV and make my way to the the stairs, motioning for Naruto to follow. I rather have him sleep in my room than a guest room. There is no way I would pass up the chance to get to have him laying next to me.

As we're making our way up the stairs I feel Naruto tense beside me, then just freezes in his tracks. I turn to him and see that his eyes are wide open, and his skin is not so tan anymore.

He raises a shaky hand up and points to the top of the stairs. "D-do you see that too?" He says just below a whisper. I slowly turn my head in the direction he's pointing at.

Nothing. Not even a shadow in sight. Can he really see something? Or is he just playing around? Turning back to him I see that no, he isn't playing. Naruto looks very frightened and I can visably see him shaking.

"What are you seeing?" I whisper to him and take his hand in mine, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"A-a boy. Y-you can't s-see him?" He asks with fear evident in his voice. A boy. Could this be the same spirit that I saw earlier?

I pull Naruto closer to me and decide to keep moving up, if I can't see him then I'm not as scared. As we're edging closer, I feel the blonde grab a fist-full of my shirt and burry his head in my chest.

When we reach the top, I feel that is is really cold at the spot. But I don't stay for long as Naruto runs off, pulling me with him to my room. I shut the door behind me and let my eyes fall on my blonde. He's regained his color but still somewhat looks terrified.

I go sit next to him on my bed and and try to calm him by soothing circles on his back. I'm not so good at the comforting stuff, so I don't really know what to do. But whatever Naruto saw back there must have really scared him.

* * *

**Ok, I like this chapter alot better than the other two. I'm still trying to figure out what will happen, and I'm thinking of adding a character death BUT don't worry it wont be a major character. It's just a thought. And I'm hoping to get my chapters longer later on, that'd be good.**

**Please reiview! **


	4. Its History

**Chapter 4**

**Yay for another chapter! I hardly have time to write so I'm pretty impressed with myself :D Hooray for spring break!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It sucks I know but it'd probably be screwed up if I did own it.**

_Gaara's POV_

I stare at my reflection through the semi-foggy mirror, if anyone saw the way I look now they'd scramble away in disgust and maybe even in fear. The way my pale skin is begging for sunlight, the black rings around my eyes creating a huge contrast, my blood-red hair framing my face and dripping water on to my bare shoulders. Just giving off a murderous look.

I quickly dry my hair with a towel and throw on a t-shirt with a skull on the front and black loose-fitting jeans. Not even bothering with my eyes, I step out from the steamy bathroom and into my bedroom.

The soft snores coming from my bed tell me that Naruto is still asleep. For lack of anything better to do, I make my way to my door. The thought of molesting my blonde in his sleep came to my mind a few times, but I don't think he'd like that. In that case, out my room I go. Walking really quickly through the hallway and down the stairs, all the mean while looking from side to side and just about all around me. As much as I hate getting sneaked up on, it's ten times worse when it's a ghost..or not human.. either way it pisses me off.

As I walk around the corner, into the chocolate colored kitchen, I see Shikamaru already awake and drinking a cup of coffe...my favorite cup. I really don't see why he couldn't just use Kankuro's cup. Sure it's purple and has puppets on it, but it'd beat Temari's anyday.

"Mornin" He says as he lifts my crimson cup to his contaminated mouth.

"Morning" I grunt out in response and make my way to the red kettle. Oh great Kankuro's cup is in the sink and there is no way i'm going to wash it. Lord knows what he fills it with and where his mouth has been. My brother can be a pig at times. So that leaves me with Temari's pink cup with purple stars. Yay.

"So. Any plans for today?" Shikamaru asks slumping back in his chair. My cup still in his hand.

"Besides visiting Temari, nope" I don't really plan things. Stuff just happens and BANG! I call it a day.

"On second thought, I wanna ask around about the house." Yeah now that I think of it, I definetly want to learn about this house. The only thing I know is that is was built in the 1960's. But i'm clueless to just about everything else. And maybe learning the history of this house will make some sense about whats going on here...but if it doesn't then were screwed. We'll have to sell the house, but who in the right mind would buy this house...well my father did.. but he wasn't all that sane to begin with.

"Well, we could go asking right now. 9:00 isn't too early." Y'know, Shikamaru really surprises me sometimes. Normally he wouldn't wake up till noon and now he's saying '9:00 isn't too early' and not only that but he actually wants to do something..Ugh it's all too much to take, I'm just gonna pretend everythings fine.

"Yea let's go"

"Hey let's ask over here." I say as we aproach the house on the right side of our yard. The house is a pale yellow with a soft blue door and floorboards. Colorfull flowers and kelly green grass decorate the front yard, so in all it looks like a friendly place..totally the opposite of our medieval looking house.

"Hopefully these people can give us some info." Shika says as we wait for someone to answer the door. So far we've been to two houses and they all know nothing. I'm starting to get pretty frustrated.

Finally the door opens revealing a lady who looks in her late 60's. She has on a bright smile...almost as bright as Naruto's if that's even possible.

"How may I help you young fellas" The lady asks politely never dropping her smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know anything about the house next door" Shikamaru asks making a gesture to my house. The lady looks almost uncomfortable as she looks from the house to us.

"...Well, it depends...who's asking?"

"Pardon me for my rudeness. I'm Gaara Sabaku and this is Shikamrau Nara." I say motioning to my lazy friend. "I'm the owner of the house and we've been experiencing some odd things. Such as strange noises, objects moving out of their places and some not so welcoming vibes." The lady gives us a knowing look and nods her head in understanding.

"Come in, please." She says raising another smile. We follow her inside and instantly I feel at home, the inside of the house is as friendly and welcoming as the outside.

"Have a seat" She says gesturing to the faded pink couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Shika and I say at the same time and glance at each other oddly as we take a seat. The old lady sits on the opposite side of us on a pale lime green love seat.

"My name is Chie Eiko, and i've lived in the neighborhood since I was twelve along with my sister and mother. My sister, Hiromi Eiko, was twelve years older than I and blessed with beauty." I don't really know why she's telling us about her sister. I honestly couldn't care less. "She married young and lived next door (my house) with her son and husband. Horrible man, he had the looks but lacked a heart. He was abusive to his family, there was many times when Hiromi and her son, Shou, would hide in our home covered in bruises." Damn, thats tough...and I thought I had it bad. Sure my father was verbally abusive but he never dared to lay a finger on me. I take a glance at Shikamaru and he has a look of sympathy on his face..something I don't see very often.

"After a while of seeing my nephew and sister bathed in cuts and bruises, I decided to call the police. Hiromi never did want me to, she would tell me that he didn't mean to hurt them. But I wouldn't listen to any of that nonsense. When the police got there..it was too late. Shou was found dead at the bottom of the staircase ..with a broken spine and broken neck...Hiromi was found under her son with a split head..Her arms were wrapped protectively around Shou's body..."

"How old was he?" I ask seeing that she was having trouble continuing.

"Shou was five..he wanted to be a puppeteer, it was his favorite toy to play with afterall..though it gives me peace knowing my sister died protecting her son. The husband/father was found in the atic...he hung himself."

"...Well that sucks-OW" Shikamaru just slapped me on the backside of my head! What's his problem.

"I'm sorry to hear that .. I must ask though, do you maybe have a picture you can show us?"

"Oh of course. I'll be right back." The old lady says and dissapears into some other room.

"Why do you want to see a picture?" I really don't get Shikamaru sometimes, he hits me and now he wants to see a picture...

"It might just help us out." Help us out? How ca-

"Here you go. This picture was taken at a family reunion, right here is Hiromi" She points to a lady with long black hair held up in a pony tail and a rather pale face. "this is her husband" A guy with slick shoulder-length black hair, his face held a friendly feature..who would have guessed this guy was an abuser. " and here is Shou." A boy with black helmet-hair, really thick eye brows and a toothy smile adoring his face...wait a minute..

"Shikamaru..doesn't Shou look alot like-"

"Lee? Yeah big time." He says studying the picture closly.

"Who's Lee?" The lady, I seriously can't remember her name, asks.

"He's a close friend... he looks a bit like Shou.." whoa whoa whoa!

"A bit!? Dude, they can be fucking twins!" I yell because I still can't believe they look alike...I mean sure you see stuff like this in movies and all but when it's like happening right in front of your face, shit gets real.

"Where were you guys!" Naruto yells as Shikamaru and I enter my house. I see he's wearing my clothing: a black long sleeve shirt, which slippe off his shoulders a bit, and grey skinny jeans with black chains...in short, he looks hot.

"Gaining some knowledge" Shikamaru says flopping himself on the couch.

"...I don't get it" My blonde says looking dumbfounded.

"I don't get it either." My stupid brother walks out of the kitchen with his cup in hand...I bet he didn't wash it.

"We just found out the story about this house. This lady next door, her sister used to live here." I say leaning against the wall opposite of the couch.

"Really?! So do you understand what's going on now, do you know how to get rid of it?" Naruto asks with hopefull eyes. I look at Shikamaru trying to find an answer as he just stares back at me. I open my mouth to answer but he beats me to it.

"We understand whats making the noises and what spirits are here.. though, we don't know how to get rid of them."

"Don't spirits have to be put to rest or some shit?" Kankuro asks coming to sit on the couch.

"Yeah! Oh Itachi knows how to do that! Can't we ask him?" Naruto's right, we could get Itachi to put them at rest. And he'd probably do it for free too.

"I suppose we can."

"Yea I suppose."

"Yeah."

"..." "Gaara?" I tun to look at Naruto.

"Why aren't you wearing eyeliner."

"The doctor said not to speak damn it" I say as Temari attempts to talk for the third time. She was relesed from the hospital this afternoon but since she was too scared to come back to our house, Shikamaru offered his place for her to stay in. So now me and Kankuro sit in lazy boy's living room trying to find out what Temari saw on the stairs.

"Here use this" Shika hands her a marker and board.

"How is she gonna write, her rights arm's broken.. and I thought you were smart." Stupid brother.

"Temari's left handed." I say in a monotone voice.

"...oh." Kankuro says and laughs sheepishly as Temari starts to write. It's not that much of a surprise that Kankuro didn't know such a simple fact. When we were younger, he often used to forget my name and call me Gare...what kind of fucked up name is that?

"Alright let's see" Shikamaru says as the board gets passed to him. His brows crease as he reads to himself every now and then mumbling a few words.

"She was attcked by a tall lady-like figure with long black hair. Her clothes looked like of something from the early 70's.. And you said it didn't have a face?" He turns to Temari and she nods eagerly. "I wonder why is that."

"Shikamaru..you think it could be..." I stop. Thinking about the way my sister described the spirit.

"Yeah. I'll bet it is Hiromi."

But I thought she wasn't supposed to be bad.

**Whooo! End of chapter 4! And my chapters aren't getting any bigger...ugh. maybe later on they will :) Sooo how'd I do? I noticed that Gaara is still very OOC and for those of you that don't mind GREAT! but for those of you who do..i'm tryin here. it's my first story so of course i'll need some improvements.**

**Oh and about Temari being left handed...it's just in my story. I really have no idea if she's a righty or lefty :P**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Tattoos

**Here's chapter 5! Sorry I took long to update ahehe I was really busy with school and stuff. I literally wrote all this in my math class lol so sorry if my choice of words are kinda lame. This chapter is kinda like a filler but you'll enjoy it...I hope. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or Gaara no matter how much I want to -_-**

**Gaara's POV**

* * *

"So let me get this straight.." An older version of Sasuke sat at the opposite side of Naruto, Shikamaru and I. We met up at a café to tell Itachi about the haunting, and see if we could get his crew to come and "sweep" the house clean. At least that's what he called it. Shikamaru came so he could give Itachi all the details and thoughts about whats going on. Naruto came cause I was too lazy to tell him the story, which he really wanted to hear. And I just came for the heck of it.

"Your house is being haunted by a kid that looks like Lee..and a abusive father?" He says laying his Sasuke-like eyes on me. He then picks up the picture we showed him of the Eiko family and hands it back to me. "I'll inform Akatsuki about the house and we'll get started tomorrow." He says standing up and heading towards the door, pausing at the exit. "Oh, and make sure Lee's there when we arrive." Itachi then exits the café. While we we're here he didn't really talk much. Just took in the information..yep him and Sasuke are very much alike.

"Why does he need bushy brow?" Naruto asks from beside me, raising his coffee to pink, full lips. I turn to him and shrug. Honestly, I don't really know why Itachi needs the overly youthful kid. I mean sure the ghost looks a lot like Lee but, I don't see how that helps anything.

"Shikamaru, do you know why?" My blond asks the lazy boy beside him, who is now getting up and stretching.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow won't we?" And with that he leaves taking his coffee with him. Leaving me and Naruto alone.

"Shikamaru has such a lazy ass! I bet he knows everything Itachi is planning and is just too lazy to tell us." He puts on a cute pout and crosses his arms. Though, I do agree. Shika probably worked out everything in his head..Hell I bet he knows how this is fucking gonna end. Ha. But knowing him, he'll just let everything flow.

"Gaara?"

"Hm."

"Did it hurt?"

"...What..?" I don't understand what he's talking about. At times like these I usually just smile and nod at him but, i'm curious to what he's going on about. It amuses me how my blond changes subjects so quickly. Though, it's confusing.

"You're tattoo. Did it hurt?" He says raising one of his tan hands to my forehead to brush away my hair covering the "Ai" tattoo. I got it when I was twelve. It was for free thanks to Kakashi of course.

"N-not really." I say fighting down a blush. He has no idea what his touch does to me.

"Good. C'mon." Naruto grabs my hand and runs out of the cafe. I look down at our entwined hands as we push through the croud of people. I get this warm feeling at the pit of my stomach and I know for sure I'm blushing..only my blond can make me blush this easily.

We come to a stop in front of a tattoo shop that Kakashi owns, and Naruto rushes me in. As to why we're here, I don't know. But Naruto looks excited so I guess i'll just go with it.

"Hey Kakashi!" My blond yells in the shop.

This is the same place I got my tattoo. All the walls around us are decorated with all different types of symbols, designs, and words to choose from.

"Yo." Kakashi says walking up to the counter, and nodding his head to both of us. He's wearing a black muscle shirt revealing various tattoos on his well built arms.

"I'm gonna go look around." Naruto says and rushes past me, going straight to a wall with many different designs on it.

"You're getting a tattoo?" I voice out my thoughts.

I wonder why he's suddenly intrested in a tattoo. A few months ago Kiba dared my blond to get one but, he simply refused to.

"Well, duh Gaara." Naruto chuckled out.

"..And why is that?" I ask and he just shrugs. Damnit why won't he tell me? I don't really feel like questioning him anymore so, I guess I'll just let it slide.

A few minutes later my blond has picked out a design but, once again he won't tell me anything..much to my dissapointment. So here I am sitting on a torn up booth waiting to see Naruto's new, permanent tattoo. Though it kinda excites me.

Soon my blond comes out with a wide grin spread across his face. And before I could even speak, he lifts up his orange shirt revealing a black spiral design around his navle. My mouth waters at the sight and I really really want to clam him right here and now. But sadly I have something called self-control.

"Gaara?" I look up and realise that my blond is waiting for response.

"I-It's really cool." I say for lack of better word. All my mind could come up with was: hot, sexy, delicious, mouth-watering and much much more stuff I doubt he's want to hear.

"Really! I'm glad you like it, I got it just for you. Temari told me you wanted to be a tattoo artist. Sooo I thought I'd get a tattoo 'cause it's something you love." Naruto says with a smile that heats up my face.

That's why he got a tattoo..because of me? I never told anyone about my love for tattoos, except Temari. That's the last time I tell her anything...But I suppose It wouldn't hurt if Naruto new.

Kakashi ended up giving the tattoo to my blond as a late birthday present..it was last month..But we still very much appreciated it.

* * *

"Lee. Shut. Up." Neji said from his spot on the couch, making Lee stop yapping about youthful spirits..or something like that.

We were all currently at my house waiting for Itachi to arrive with the akatsuki. And when I say 'all' I mean Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Choji, and Sakura.

They all pretty much envited themselves.

"Ughh! When are they gonna get here!" My blond yelled throwing one arm over his forehead.

"It's only been five minutes, Naruto." Sakura says in an annoyed tone before turning back to devouring Sasuke with her eyes. The only reason she's hereis because somehow, she found out duckbutt was gonna be here.

Soon a doorbell rang through the house and, Naruto jumps up to answer it.

"Finally! What took y-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Oh no. I know that annoying voice anywhere. There at the front door stood the devil itself:

Karin.

She pushes her way past a dumbfolded Naruto and runs straight towards Sasuke. Who looks about ready to kill anyone.

"Who invited you here?!" Sakura asks, anger evident in her voice while she clings to duckbutt. She's just mad 'cause now she has to share Sasuke.

"Dog boy overthere tweeted that everyone was here. Including Sasuke!" Karin says cheerfully, as she lunges herself to Sasuke's arm. The one that's not being held by Sakura. All the mean while, everyone in the room turns to glare at Kiba.

"Ahehe, sorry guys." He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Karin." Sasuke started. "I don't like you..No one likes you..go away."

Karin just sat there smiling at him. I don't think she heard a word he spoke. Or she's just ignoring his rude comment.

The sound of a door slam is hear outside followed by more. I guess akatsuki has arrived.

The doorbell rings and before any of us can get up to answer it, it slams open. Everyone we where waiting for steps in.

"Alright bitches, let's get this shit started!"

* * *

**Can anyone guess who said that last line? lol well there it was. It wasn't much I know, but hopefully next chapter there will be some action :D and maybe longer..**

**Please check out my other story: 'Sinister Figure' It's short but it's about Gaara :D so yay!**

**I'll do my best to update quickly next time**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Possession?

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys are awesome! And a BIG thank you to Madea Gwyn for helping me with some amazing ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto *sobs* But If I did Gaara and Naruto would be together FOREVER! OuO**

_Gaara's POV_

* * *

"It's about time! You guys were suppose to be here 2 hours ago!" My blond yells at Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori who stared at him with a blank face.

Naruto's not the paitient type as you can see.. but i'm impressed that he hasn't passed out like he usually does when he waits for something too long.

"Yeah well Hidan here got stuck in the crapper." Kakuzu says gesturing to his silver haired partner. We really didn't need to know that. I look around the room to see that everyone here now has a face of disgust...well I mean who wouldn't right?

"Oookay..so are you guys going to set up or what?" Kankuro says leaning against the wall. I'm also very eager to get started.

Just then Itachi and Kisame come in, each carrying a black duffle bag.

"Yeah, Deidara and I are going to set up cameras in each of the rooms." Sasori says while taking out a small black camera and putting it in the corner of the living room. "Come on deidei."

"Yea yea." Deidara says following Sasori up the stairs and blushing probably at the nickname.

"Wait a minute." My blond muses out loud. "Why do you guys need to set up cameras, I mean we know there are ghost and you guys just need to cleanse the house." Naruto says looking pretty confused...actually I was kind of thinking the same thing.

"Well we're not quite sure if what we're dealing with is just an uncleansed spirit. We could possibly be dealing with a demonic force. So these cameras will help us interpret that." Itachi says while clipping what I guess would be a mic. to his shirt.

"And if we are dealing with something demonic?" I voice my question. I don't really see how a murder and a suicide have to deal with some kind of dark force. But if so, It may be harder to get rid of.

"Well then I have a plan...do you guys have a cellar?" I nod a yes to Itachi. We have a cellar that enters through the outside, though I've never been in it. Kankuro probably has, seeing how he has more junk than I do.

"Ok good, we'll set up our things there."

"Kinda like a safe house?" Choji says with excitement...who knows what's running through his head.

"..yeah like a safe house." Itachi says giving off a friendly vibe. And I suggest he never do that again, cause it's creepy as hell. Kinda like when I smile...or at least Kankuro says.

"Alright bitches, to the cellar!" Hidan yells and rushes outside...though I think the cellar doors are loc- "Who the fuck has the keys!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

So minutes later here we are in the cellar waiting for the akatsuki to finish with the cleansings. We were told to wait here for the time being, so none of us would interrupt them. *cough* Naruto *cough*

Though it's kinda strange, they've been up there for a while. A cleansing shouldn't take that long..right?

Plus I'm really bored. Everyone's just sitting around the floor, the only furniture being a desk in the middle of the room which is carrying the equipment. And a chair in front of the desk which Shikamaru is currently sleeping on.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" My blond groans out from beside me. I glance at him and only shrug for my answer. This shit is taking way to long and I'm starting to get frustrated. I guess Naruto's impatience is starting to rub off on me.

"They better not be stealing anything." Kankuro mumbles while crossing his arms. He just didn't like the idea of staying down here.

"My brother is not a thief!" Sasuke says glaring at Kankuro. I agree though, Itachi isn't that kind of person...Hidan might be...and kakuzu too. Well remind me to check my room when all this is over.

"Don't get Sasuke mad!" Sakura yells glaring holes through Kankuro, and at the same time crawling her way to Sasuke. Who in return inched away from her. Sometimes I feel bad for him...but now isn't one of those times.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

Heads turn as the cellar doors open and Itachi walks in followed by his group. Kisame makes his way to the laptops on the desk and turns them on.

"The cleansings are done. And now we wait." He says pushing Shikamaru off the chair and plopping himself down on it.

"Ugh, more waiting!" Naruto groans and throws himself on his back.

"Wait for what?" Kiba says in a tone that lets everyone know he is bored and on the verge of passing out. He and my blond are very alike in that sense.

"We wait and see if anything strange happens. We're able to see every room in the house here." Kisame says motioning to the laptop screens with his pale blue hand.

"That's how we'll know if we're dealing with something stronger that just a haunting...an ordinary spirit wouldn't have been able to withhold the cleansings we did." Itachi says leaning over Kisame's shoulder and watching the screens closely.

It wasn't long before we heard a loud crash emitting from the speakers connected to the laptops. Quickly everyone got up and huddled around the desk, trying to see what caused the sound. My eyes scanned every room on the screen, looking for something that might be out of place...

...Found it.

In Kankuro's room a black wardrobe was facedown on the floor. It looked as if it was pushed down across the room from it's original position.

"Holy shit!" Kankuro yelled from behind me. "Ugh, why did it have to be my room!?"

"Oh no it's a demon! I know it is! We're all gonna die!" Naruto yells while gripping his hair and pleating his eyes shut.

"We're not gonna die blondie." Kakuzu chuckles while grinning evilly. "We're gonna send it back to hell...at times like these I'm glad we hired Hidan to be part of akatsuki."

"That's fucking right! We're gonna lure the bitch in and use my awesome skills to damn it back to hell!" I don't even need to tell you who said that. Damn. Now it doesn't surprise me that a demon roams my house...or it could even be more than one..fantastic.

"Itachi." Shikamaru speaks up in a no more lazy voice. "You said earlier that you have a plan. And if I'm correct, it involves Lee." At this Lee looked up at him with wide and determined eyes.

"I will do anything in my power to help a friend! Even if I-"

"Ok Lee we get it." Neji silences him, which is great because I don't think Lee would have shut up.

"Yes I do have a plan involving Lee. And since he is willing, then we'll go through with it." Itachi says looking thoughtful.

"Let's hear what you have in mind then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

"Ok Lee remember if you start to feel uncomfortable or feel any kind of presence around you, let us know." Itachi said while clipping a small mic. on the collar of Lee's shirt. We went over the plan two times before going through with it. And now we stand watching Lee who is going out as bait. I can tell he's nervous, but his determined eyes speak against it. Quietly he walks to the door, making his way out of the cellar along with Hidan. But Hidan was just going to wait outside the house and wait for the signal to go in.

"I hope he'll be alright," said Choji opening another bag of chips and eating the hell out of them.

"He'll be fine, Lee isn't that much of a scaredy-cat." Neji said while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Either way, we'll be able to do anything before someone get's injured," Shikamaru sighed out. The plan was pretty simple, use Lee to lure the demon in and get Hidan to read some spell from a book. No sweat.

"Dammit the cameras are acting up," Kisame groaned in frustration before checking the wires connected to the laptops. We watch as each screen goes completely black one by one.

"Fuck." Itachi sighs out. "Lee can you hear me?" He speaks into the mic.

Lee responds, "Yes. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Look to the camera at the corner of the room. Check to see if it's on." We hear some shuffling coming through the mic. before Lee's voice comes back up. "It seems the camera has been turned off...but It wont turn back on."

"Huh? But all the cameras were fully charged before Sasori and I put them up..." Deidara frowned looking to his partner. Sasori looked back to him with a serious face. "There must have been an electrical interference." He said talking more to Deidara.

"Interference?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"A demon or a spirit have the power to interfere with technology. By that I mean they have full control over any equipment we have here...I feared this would happen," Sasori sighed out.

"Itachi...I feel..strange" Lee's voice emits through the mic. sounding a bit off..

"What do you feel?" Itachi replies quickly.

"..." No response.

"Lee...?" The other end of the line stays silent. "Hidan. Enter the house be prepared for the spell." Itachi speaks in a different mic.

"On it." We hear him reply and the sound of a door opening and closing sounds through the mic. "...uh Itachi, Lee was just supposed to stay in the living room right?"

"..yes, why?"

"Well the fucker ain't here."

"...Check every room," Itachi replies looking thoughtful.

"Hell no! I need back up, you want me to fucking die?" At hearing this, Kakuzu sighs in frustration, "I'll go." He then walks out to join his partner in the house.

"Bushy brow always follows orders. He wouldn't leave the living room without order." My blond says looking worried.

"Yeah, and he has his mic. turned off too...it isn't like him," says Shikamaru while closing his eyes in thought.

"Maybe it's not him." I say getting everyone's attention. "Don't forget we're dealing with demons. And what to demons do..."

"Possess." Sasuke says, piecing it together.

"Wait wait, the plan was to use Lee as bait to lure the mother in...because he looks like her son and all...why would he be the one to get possessed if the mother would want to protect her child?" Naruto says looking frustrated and confused.

"Maybe it's not the mother." I say looking at my blond. "Or maybe the mother was possessed in her time as a human. And seeing how Lee looks like her son, she would want him to be with her. So she sent her demon to possess him and control him...Lee can unconsciously kill himself." I finish off. A loud laughter fills the room coming from Neji.

"You're jumping way off into conclusions..." He pauses to catch his breath. "All we know right now that Lee left the living room, and you're saying how he's possessed ha!"

"Gaara has a point...though we are jumping into conclusions, we should still keep what he said in mind." Shikamaru says.

"He's nowhere to be found." Kakuzu's voice sounds through the mic.

"Yea we checked everywhere, even the fucking bathroom!" Hidan yelled laughing a bit at the end. Though I don't find it funny. I look around the room taking in everyone's reaction. They all seem worried and serious. Though Kankuro seems to be thinking.

"Did you check the attic?"

* * *

**Well there you go, another chapter x) Sorry I haven't been writing much but since school is coming back...I should be writing a lot more in class lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and sorry I left you hanging there hehe. But no need to worry, you'll find out what happened to Lee in next chapter.**

**OH oh and in later chapters there will be more GaaNaru I promise! But this all has to happen before the good stuff x)**

**Please review, I need to know how I'm doing. **

**Until next chapter ^.^**


End file.
